


Unknown（This work is shit so I Archive it 暂时删除了）

by clomustdie



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Gerard Way, F/F, F/M, POV Second Person, Pegging, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clomustdie/pseuds/clomustdie
Summary: PWP第二人称。你（男女皆可）×Gerard Way (Bottom)。第一次开，车技极差。
Relationships: Gerard Way/You, You(OMC/OFC)/Gerard Way (Bottom)
Kudos: 9





	Unknown（This work is shit so I Archive it 暂时删除了）

（This work is shit so I Archive it 暂时删除了）


End file.
